Randy, Troy and Keith
Randy, Troy and Keith are a trio of bullies appearing as the posthumous secondary antagonists in the Jeff the Killer creepypasta series by the brother of GameFuelTv. Their heinous acts are the sole reason the titular character became the murderous sociopath the public knows him as. They appear as the main antagonists of the original pasta, the secondary antagonists of Jane the Killer: The Real Story as well and posthumous antagonists in the other sequels and spinoffs. While there is no image of them nor is much of them described in the story, many fanart has spread out revealing what they may look like. However, in the story very little is described about them. Randy's facial and body features are not described but his clothes are. Keith is described to be a skinny boy and Troy is described to be full of obese. History Backstory While it is unknown about the trio's past, it has come to a popular belief that Randy has been living around abuse due to his sociopathic actions. On the other hand, Troy and Keith are very well unknown, their actions may be caused because of Randy's ordering as it is the seen that the two try to defend Randy. It is also suggested that they have deceased parents or parents who do not care about them because of the things they are capable of without being worried about getting in trouble or having their parents shocked. End of their crime When two kids, Jeff and his brother Liu moved into the neighborhood, the trio of juvenile delinquents came up to them and Randy introduced himself with the others and told the boys that every kid in the neighborhood has a little "tax" for the bullies on bus fair. Liu, trying to be defensive gets up from the bus stop chair and was ready to punch the lights out of the kid until Keith pulled a knife on him and pulled his wallet out of his pocket and handed it to Randy. Jeff, defending himself and his beloved brother, demanded Randy to give his brother's wallet back or else. Randy puts the wallet in his pocket and pulls out his own knife and laughs at Jeff telling him in a sarcastic voice "what will you do?", and just as he finished the sentence, Jeff hit Randy in the nose and then breaks his wrist then takes his knife, Troy and Keith rush at Jeff and stabs Keith in the arm along with punching Troy right in the stomach causing him to puke, the two boys left the scene and hoped never to talk about it. However, they were wrong as witnesses saw them fleeing the scene, Liu however in return for helping him out takes the blame on going to a correctional facility for a year seeing as his brother was going to be sent, this then sent Jeff into a depression. But at least after two days went by, the trio located Jeff and his parents at a birthday party they were invited to on the first day they moved in and jumped over the fence to deal with Jeff as he was playing with kids in the back yard. Randy encounters Jeff and tells him that they are here to finish what went on yesterday, however Jeff tried reasoning with the Randy saying that they should just admit that they are even because he got to beat them up and they got his brother sent to juvi thus meaning Jeff has to suffer depression. However, Randy (not being very reasonable) says he doesn't go for even, he goes for "winning". Randy begins to get in a fight with Jeff, while Troy and Keith pulled out guns from their pockets and aimed it at the kids and parents to stop them from trying to stop the fight. Jeff then brutally gets beat up by Randy but manages to twist Randy's leg causing him to fall over, buying Jeff enough time to walk into the house but is grabbed by Troy and thrown through the patio door. Randy gets into the house and continues to attack Jeff thus smashing a bottle of vodka over his head covering him in alcohol. Randy then begins to taunting Jeff as he wouldn't get up off the floor to fight him, however during Randy's taunts he mentions how Jeff's brother will rot because of him and he won't do anything about and should be ashamed, which encourages Jeff to get up and strike a vicious punch to Randy's chest which causes Arrhythmia to his heart, resulting in his death. Troy and Keith are enraged by Randy's death and begin to shoot Jeff with their guns as he runs up the stairs into the bathroom, the two run out of ammo and use their knives, Jeff however managed to pull a towel rack off the wall plus banging it into Troy's head which possibly kills him. Keith, lastly standing, manages to get past Jeff causing him to drop the towel rack as Keith chokes Jeff and knocking him into a wall, but suddenly it upturned a container of bleach on a shelf above them, making it fall on top of them, the two scream as they are burning from the bleach, Jeff however wouldn't let the bleach become the end of him as he rubbed his eyes as best he could and picked up the towel rack and smacked it right into Keith's head. Keith then lays there bleeding to death from the wound smiling as he pulls a lighter out of his pocket and throws it at Jeff causing the alcohol to make him a walking inferno and the bleach bleaching his skin. It is revealed when Jeff goes to the hospital that Liu was released from juvie (due to the parents overhearing Randy's words during the fight), however Troy and Keith's fate isn't revealed, it is likely they survived and are arrested. Despite technically being 'minor' villains one thing is for certain: they are what caused Jeff to become the person he is now. Trivia *They are the Greater Scope Villains and arguably the most important antagonists of all of the Jeff/Jane creepypastas due to the fact that without them entering the picture Jeff would never have become evil in the first place meaning that he would never have done what he did to Jane leading to her becoming his archenemy. Navigation Category:Incriminators Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Fighters Category:Thugs Category:Partners in Crime Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Internet Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Vengeful Category:Torturer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Weaklings Category:Teenagers Category:Cheater Category:Provoker Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Kids Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Posthumous Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits